


Night Terrors

by Meme_Witch



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, Internal Thoughts, Kinda a vent, Nightmares, set before she met rachel but after william died, written late at night not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: Chloe Price's dreams won't ever end





	Night Terrors

Chloe hadn't been sleeping well lately. She felt alone. Scared. And every night, her lonesome nights just felt even more alone than the last. Her dreams became scarier and scarier and her nights longer and longer.

Nobody was ever there to help.

Her best friend Max, the amazing Max, was hours away and a bit out of contact lately, possibly because she was starting to grow tired of Chloe? It was always tough to tell. It was probably just in her head and Max loved her just the same as always, but it was tough to tell. Plus she always went to sleep long before Chloe really ever even began to try anyway. Chloe wished she could talk to her but knew it wasn't realistic and would definitely just annoy Max. Nobody wants to stay up late to talk about bad dreams, nobody wants to be woken up to talk about bad dreams, nobody needed to hear her cry. But she wanted to call someone. Her only other option was two much more nearby friends, Justin and Trevor, who were cool and fun to hang out with but not close enough emotionally to really BE there for her. Not those sort of dudes. They weren't really an option. But Max, Trevor, Justin... they were the only options she had.

So instead she found other ways to distract her mind. Cutting into her arms and legs, bruising her own body until she felt she might crack a bone or two, taking pills, drinking whatever she could find. Those were all good distractions.

Well. Not exactly GOOD distractions, but they did what was needed most of the time.

But whenever she went to sleep, the terrors in her dreams would always return. It was the same, over and over again.

Max leaving. Her father leaving. Just like last time. Just like last time. Just like last time... everyone leaving. Every single person worth caring about in her life, leaving, over and over again for an endless list of reasons that seemed to be different every single time. Sometimes they didn't want to leave sometimes they died. Other times they left of their own accord. They couldn't stand to be around her anymore. They grew tired of her. They secretly hated her all along.

Sometimes the reasons weren't bad. They got scholarships, job offers. But they always left. The one consistency was that they would disappear and she could never stop it.

Oh, she could try. She could try all she wanted.

But in the end, whether by death or choice or whatever reason it may be, they all still disappeared.

The dreams were varied not just in reason but also in people. While Max was the most common to disappear lately, everyone she cared for was sure to have their turn.

The kindest people she knew could turn downright evil in her dreams. It was terrifying. She didn't know how to handle it and it overwhelmed her from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to sleep the next night. Sometimes it felt so real. The people she cared about doing terrible things that they, logically, would never do to her. It felt so real. So fucking real.

Last time she dreamed Max had abandoned her by choice. She told Chloe that she preferred spending time with Victoria, one of Chloe's least favorite people in all of Arcadia Bay, someone who had hurt her many times, to time with her. Though it wasn't worded quite so politely as it is here.

Then her parents fought. Her father left of his own accord. He couldn't stand his daughter anymore. He despised her.

And then there was the guillotine. She couldn't remember the context. What lead to the guillotine. But there was certainly a guillotine and it took her friends heads.

Sometimes Chloe died too. Not this time, but sometimes she did.

Dying was not fun.

She knew where her fear of abandonment came from. She knew all the reasons. Why she feared people leaving, or dying, or both. But knowing those reasons didn't stop the dreams from happening.

And her attachment issues. Clinginess. That was part of it. She truly FEARED people leaving to the very core of her being. It was gut wrenching.

It wasn't as bad with Max around. Max had a way of making everything okay. But Max wasn't around. It wasn't as bad on the days her home life was better than usual. Or if she'd spent enough good time with friends recently.

It wasn't bad then. But it sure was now. And it continued to be bad, over and over and over again.

Until it wasn't anymore and she took a bullet to the head in a public restroom. Then, and only then, she had silence in her mind.


End file.
